


A Fit Of The Giggles

by MaskedVigilante



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 05:52:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14888855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaskedVigilante/pseuds/MaskedVigilante
Summary: “Think he’ll like it?”“I mean probably? I don’t know your boyfriend that well man.”“I think he’ll like it.”—When Craig comes home from a trip he took to Maryland he had a little bit of a surprise for his boyfriend. And no, it wasn’t a crappy snowglobe or a mug.





	A Fit Of The Giggles

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there. Check out my Tumblr and Twitter
> 
> Tumblr : masked-vigilante.tumblr.com
> 
> Twitter : https://twitter.com/craigasher13

They hadn’t seen each other in a week and it was a torturous week apart. Craig had gone to Maryland with some guys in his astronomy class to take a tour of the Goddard Space Flight Center.

Tweek wanted to go. He really did. Mainly just so he could be with his boyfriend but still!

But obviously his schedule didn’t allow that. He had been busy with work at an on campus coffee shop which wouldn’t give him the week off. And Tweek understood but that still didn’t stop him from missing Craig every single day.

It sucked but the boys both managed. Regardless of the time difference they still sent texts back and forth every day, and sometimes Craig didn’t respond right away but Tweek knew he was busy. Craig would even video called him if he got the chance to do so. Those were Tweek’s favorite times they shared while they were apart. Mostly because he got to see his boyfriend’s handsome face.

But Tweek was at their apartment waiting patiently for Craig to return. Tweek offered to pick him up at the airport but Craig had informed him that Roger, one of the guys he had gone on his trip with, was going to drop him off. And Tweek was okay with that. 

Tweek had occupied himself by making his boyfriend a delicious batch of cupcakes and homemade chocolate frosting. Tweek knew how much Craig loved his baking. He figured it would be a nice welcome home gift for his beloved.

When Tweek heard the lock on their front door click he practically squealed with happiness. That could only mean one thing, it meant that Craig was finally home!

Tweek pulled his baked goods from the oven and set them on the stovetop to cool before removing his apron and walking towards the front door.

Maybe he should’ve dressed a little better for his boyfriend’s homecoming. But the more he thought about it the more he realized that Craig wouldn’t care if he was wearing his NASA hoodie and a pair of sweats. Craig thought Tweek looked great no matter what he was wearing.

“I’m home, oh hey.” Craig smiled when he saw Tweek waiting for him. “Hope you weren’t waiting around for too long.”

The blonde was giddy to see Craig again after so long. He could barely contain his excitement, seeing as he was bouncing on the balls of his feet. He could barely even speak. So instead he just let out a squeak. 

But there was something different about Craig from when he had last seen him, which was their last video call five days ago. Craig had grown a bit of a beard.

And it looked good. Really good.

“Hey handsome,” Tweek practically purred as he approached Craig, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s neck. He pressed a light kiss to his cheek, laughing slightly when the hair on Craig’s face tickled his nose. “What’s with the beard?”

Craig shrugged slightly and dropped his bad to the floor and kicked the door to their apartment shut. “Got lazy.”

At least Craig was honest.

“It’s kind of hot babe.”

Craig raised a brow as he looked down at Tweek. The smile that pulled on Tweek’s lips was enough to make Craig’s heart melt. Craig knew that smile. It meant Tweek wanted something.

Something that Craig was more than happy to give him. They’d been apart for a week. A week that felt like a million years. Craig was really glad to be home. And it was really obvious that Tweek was happy that Craig was home. 

“Oh yeah?” Craig rubbed his cheek against Tweek’s which earned him another fit of giggles.

“Yeah.”

Tweek grabbed hold of Craig’s hand, quickly lacing their fingers together. and led him over to the couch, pushing Craig down when the backs of his knees met the sofa cushions. Tweek wasted absolutely no time straddling his lap.

They both missed this.

Tweek purred and stared at the man under him seductively, tracing over the outline of his collarbone that was visible through Craig’s shirt with his index finger. 

Craig smirked and let out a low growl as he stared at Tweek. It seemed like he was unable to take his eyes off the blonde.

Tweek eventually brought his hands up to Craig’s shoulders as he smiled brightly. He leaned down and locked lips wit my the man seated under him.

It had been too long.

But the beard tickled. It was such a new feeling to his nose that Tweek giggled for the third time. Which, in turn, caused Craig to laugh as well.

“What’s with you?”

“Your beard tickles Craig, I’m sorry!”

“I thought you said it was hot?”

“It is!” Tweek touched the tip of his nose to Craig’s, lightly pecking his lips. “Doesn’t mean it doesn’t tickle!”

Craig rolled his eyes and smiled slightly. “If it tickles stop then and let me go shave.”

“No…” Tweek got quiet and put his fingers in Craig’s hair, “keep it? Just a little longer.”

Craig couldn’t tell him no when he sounded like that.

“Alright fine,” Craig have Tweek’s bottom lip a gentle tug with his teeth. “But just because you asked so nicely.”

Tweek beamed. Removing his hands from Craig’s dark hair, he brought them down to Craig’s cheeks and brushed his thumbs across his boyfriend’s newly acquired facial hair. Tweek studied his face, taking a picture of how he looked right now with his mind so he could remember this later. Tweek saw how Craig’s eyes were blown out with lust. He was getting impatient. But then again so was the blonde.

They were both so needy and so touch deprived. 

Licking over his lips, Tweek brought his lips down to Craig’s, his mustache tickling under his nose. And once again Tweek giggled. 

But he pushed through this time. He kept his lips pressed to Craig’s as if their lives depended on this very moment. 

And if Tweek was really being honest with himself right now he really, really liked Craig with facial hair.

Even if it did make him laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you everyone for giving this a read. I know I’ve been updating a lot of one shots but I’ve gotten a lot of prompts on tumblr that I’ve really enjoyed doing which is why they’re ending up here.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed!
> 
> Feedback is appreciated.


End file.
